A Dinosaur's New Year's Eve Celebration (SuperMalechi's Version)
A Dinosaur's New Year's Eve Celebration is a Season 1 Barney & Friends Home Video special. It first aired on December 31, 1992, and was released on VHS in 1993 and on DVD in 2009. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, and the rest of the gang all throw a new year's eve party at school and on the playground. Cast Barney (body costume: David Joyner/voice: Bob West) Baby Bop (body costume: Jenny Dempsey/voice: Julie Johnson) Shawn (John David Bennett II) Kathy (Lauren King) Min (Pia Manalo) Tina (Jessica Zucha) Marty (Eric Stretch) Derek (Rickey Carter) Marion (Michelle Montoya) Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) Tosha (Hope Cervantes) Liam (Jason Lee) Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) (cameo) Luci (Leah Gloria) (cameo) Michael (Brian Eppes) (cameo) Wallace (Sean Gowers) (cameo) Sophie (Janessa Ray) (cameo) Amy (Becky Swonke) (cameo) Adam (Alexander Jhin) (cameo) Songs #Barney & Friends Theme Song #Gonna Have a Party (tune to Skip to my Lou) #Hail, Hail, the Gang's All Here #Apples & Bananas #Diez Amigos #Listen to the Nighttime #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay #Starlight, Star Bright #Friends are Forever #I Love You End Credits Friends are Forever Notes The First episode uses Season 2's Barney Costume. Barney has his Season 2 voice and 1993 costume. The Barney costume is used in this episode was "Having Tens with Fun!". Baby Bop has her 1991-1993 costume and her 1991-1993 voice. Shawn wears the same clothes in "Down on Barney's Farm". Kathy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "My Family's Just Right for Me". Min wears the same clothes in "Caring Means Sharing", and the same hairstyle in "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard". Tina wears the same clothes in "Happy Birthday, Barney!", and the same hairstyle in "Alphabet Soup". Marty wears different clothes. Derek wears the same clothes in "What's That Shadow?". Marion wears different clothes. Jeffrey wears the same clothes in "Campfire Sing-A-Long". Tosha wears the same clothes in "Doctor Barney is Here!". Liam wears different clothes. This is similar to early episodes of Barney & the Backyard Gang, but it features 10 characters, plus 7 characters that have a cameo. This is the first time that Derek & Liam appeared together. The only other time they had appeared was in "Barney's St. Patrick's Day Festival". This is another time when the time lapse is used. In this time lapse, it shows Barney & kids all setting up the classroom with decorations in a fast pace. Another time where no one says goodbye at the end. Instead Barney and the kids countdown from ten to one. Quotes Quote 1 Marty: Barney, is everything all set? Barney: Yes, Marty, it sure is! Marion: Wow, we can start the party! Baby Bop's Voice: Except me! Everybody (except Baby Bop): Huh? Derek: Look, it's Baby Bop! Tina: I didn't know you could show up early! Baby Bop: (appears from the classroom door) I know. Hi Barney. Hi everybody. Everybody: Hi, Baby Bop. Baby Bop: Why are you going to stay up late? Min: Baby Bop, we're waiting for the new year to come. And it's still daytime. Baby Bop: Oh. Can I stay up too? Barney: Of course, Baby Bop! I'm so glad you could come. Kids: Me too! Quote 2 (after the song Listen to the Nighttime) Jeffrey: Well, it sure is dark outside! Marion: Good thing the party's still going on until midnight. Barney: Marion, you sure can bring all the guests here? Marion: Really? Barney: Of course. Marty: But, Barney, everyone else is asleep, except us! Barney: Uh-oh! We wouldn't party without any of my friends! Min: We can't cancel it. Baby Bop: No, no, no, no, no! Me don't wanna cancel party! Barney: You don't want us to cancel the new year's eve party? Baby Bop: Me wanna keep the party the way it is! Derek: I'm with you, Baby Bop. Tina: Me too. Barney: Oh, thank goodness! You're right! If we cancel the party, we'll end up having a very sad new year. Shawn: I hope all of them arrive! Kathy: So do I, Shawn! Liam: Let's keep celebrating! (music for Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay begins) Previews 1993 Lyons Group Version Opening FBI Warning (blue variant) Barney Home Video logo Barney & Friends Season 1 video title Opening Credits Closing End Credits Barney & the Backyard Gang previews & auditioning promo The Lyons Group logo 1994 Walt Disney Home Video Version Opening FBI Warning (green variant) Now on Walt Disney Home Video Mickey's Fun Songs (1994 Version) 1986 Walt Disney Home Video logo Barney Home Video logo Barney & Friends Season 1 video title Opening Credits Closing End Credits Winnie the Pooh (1994 Version) Kidsongs promo (1990 Version) 1997 Paramount/Nickelodeon Version Opening FBI Warning (blue variant) Good Burger (theatrical trailer) Barney Home Video Classics Collection logo Barney & Friends Season 1 video title Opening Credits Closing End Credits The Lyons Group logo (fade away short version) Nickelodeon logo with Baby Bop crying, "No, no, no, no, no! Me don't wanna cancel party!" and no music 1986-2002 Paramount logo Category:TV Special Category:Barney VHS